breast touch kaisoo
by DARI RIDA
Summary: yeoja cantik yang sedang memiliki problem, dengan ukuran cupnya yang tak masuk kriteria dengan pria idamannya. tumbuhnya rasa cinta yang berawal dari sentuhan dan pijatan yang awalnya hanya sebatas permintaan . kontak tubuh yang terjadi membuat namja tan tersebut merasakan cinta, dan menaruk hatinya untuk Do kyungsoo. sampai sebuah pengakuan membuat semuanya berakhir begitu saja.


BREAST touch. (kaisoo)

Author: **(DARI RIDA)**

Genre: **GS \\\ angse\\\Humor \\\ NC-17\\\ONESHOT\\\M-sum**

MainCast : **KaiSoo**

OtherCast : ***sehun *luhan *baekyun *chanyeol *myungsoo *sungjong**

Rate: **M** …. **Mesum**

Hay chingu aku membawa ff lama ku one shot ber-cast KAISOO yang dulu authornya bernama YRIME sekarang beruba menjadi DARI RIDA . buat ngeramein blog ini, Bagi yang tak suka membaca ff bergenre GS lebih baik gak usah, q Cuma ngasik hiburan buat kaisoo shipper aja.

Warning bila perna baca FF ini di Fp lain jangan terkejut, karna awalnya memang aku sheare disana.

MAAF BILA BANYAK TYPO DAN PENULISAN EYD YANG KURANG BAIK, KARNA AUTHORNYA TIDAK BISA MENULIS FF TANPA ADA KESALAHAN PADA PENULISAN EYD DALAM CERITA INI JADI MOHON DI MAKLUMI YAH MAAF BILA ADA PENULISANNYA YANG SEPASINYA NUMPUK.

NOBASE,NO PLAGIAT,NO COPY

,YES READING , YES REVIEW

.

*HAPPY _READING*

Do Kyungsoo yeoja manis yang masih duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMA di XOXO HIGH SCHOOL dan dalam masa pubertasi, yeoja yang sedang mencari kisah cintanya, tapi kisah cinta itu tumbuh secara tiba-tiba di luar rencana kyungsoo dan perasaan cinta itu terjadi karena pijatan dan sentuhan dari sosok namja berparas tampan"eeammmaeaaeaeh…..bisakah kita bisa berhenti sekarang",

"apa kau bisa merasakan sensansinnya kyungsoo"

"yah….jangan bangun , kenapa kau tidak bisa menahannya sedikit lagi …. Dasar pabo".,,,,,, GS/Romace/Humor/NC-17/ONESHOT

-VVVVVV-

Perasaan bahagia selalu datang saat oh sehun memakan bekal buatan kyungsoo saat istirahat tiba…

"apa itu untuk si oppa albino lagi….?"

"yakkk…dia memiliki nama baekyun, ,kenapa kau tidak bisa memanggil namanya dengan benar ",kesal kyungsoo sambil merapikan penampilannya di depan cermin kelas untuk menemui pangerannya kakak kelas kyungsoo, 1 tingkatan diatasnya.

"yahhh…..kenapa kau marah-marah pada ku , aku kan hanya meniru teman-teman kita saat memanggil namanya! apa aku salah?", belah baekyun karna dia tak mau disalahkan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"sudahlah apa kau tidak mau ke kantin? ", ajak kyungsoo yang sudah berada di ambang pintu.

"yak….tunggu aku, kenapa kau tega sekali meninggalkanku demi namja albino itu, soo?", ucap baekyun sambil mengejar langkah kaki kyungsoo yang saat ini telah jauh.

Saat ini suasan kantin benar-benar dipenui oleh siswa-siswi XOXO HIGH SCHOOL dari kelas 1-3 , bahkan tampak tak telihat satu pun meja kosong yang bisa di tempati, akhirnya kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mendatangi kelas pangerannya saja , sepertinya sehun masih di kelasnya karna dari tadi kyungsoo tidak menemukan batang hidung pangerannya dan kawan-kawanya di kantin.

"soo ….kau mau kemana?.., apa kau tidak jadi makan siang", teriak baekyun yang melihat kyungsoo merubah jalur tujuannya saat ini. membuat semua penghuni kantin berbalik melihat keberadaan baekyun yang membuat penghuni kantin terganggu,

Saat ini kyungsoo sudah berada di depan kelas oh sehun XII-IPS , saat kyungsoo ingin memasuki kelas sehun kyungsoo mendengarkan percakapan park chanyoel dan kim myungsoo yang bersada di depan papan tulis kelas mereka.

"kau lihat, sehun benar-benar hebat dalam waktu 10 menit saja sudah ada 2 yeoja yang menghampirinya,dan lihat lah _**dada para**_ yeoja itu benar-benar W.O.W…"

"yaitu lah sehun , dia benar-benar hebat dalam memilih yeoja atau fans, yang selalu dia pilih adalah yeoja berdada besar", ucap chanyol sambil mengarahkan kedua tangannya kearah dadanya sendiri, park chanyoel adalah teman akrab sehun sejak kecil.

"wah tipe yeoja sehun benar-benar tinggi …..untung saja sungjong memiliki dada yang tak terlalu besar, bisa-bisa baby jong ku di ambil juga oleh si albino itu", duo namja itu tak sadar bahwa dari tadi ada yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka .

Runtuh sudah harapan kyungsoo saat itu , semua harapannya dan usahanya hancur lebur .

"bagai mana ini? …..apakah aku harus berhenti untuk mendapatkan oppa sehun", saat itu kyungsoo pun berlari menjauh dari depan kelas XII-ips dengan air mata kyungsoo yang telah menggenang di pipi chabbynya , membuat siswa yang berpapasan dengannya merasa bingun apa yang sudah terjadi dengan kyungsoo.

setelah mendengar kabar buruk yang membuat semua usahanya sia-sia selama beberapa bulan ini Selama jam pelajaran di mulai setelah jam istirahat selesai hanya diam dan melamun yang dilakukan kyungsoo selama di dalam kelas, baekyun yang merasakan bahwa ada yang aneh dari sikap kyungsoo selama pelajaran park seonsaengnim berlangsung pun mencoba memanggil kyungsoo dengan volume yang sangat kecil.

"hey….soo ! ada apa denganmu?", Tanya baekyun sambil bersembunyi di punggung lee sungjong , teman 1 club dancenya , dengan volume suara yang cukup lirih tetapi masih bisa didengar oleh kyungsoo, kyungsoo hanya menoleh saja tanpa menjawab pertannyaan baekyun.

Jam pulang sekolah pun telah selesai …tanda bahwa pelajaran hari ini telah selesai, dan semua siswa-siswi XOXO HIGH SCHOOL dapat meninggalkan kelas mereka, hanya beberapa kelas saja yang harus mendapatkan jam pelajaran tambahan lagi karna siswa-siswinya yang memiliki masalah dalam nilai mereka .

Kyungsoo pun memasang tampang lesuhnya selama perjalanan menuju gerbang sekolah .

"hey princess albino , kenapa kau tak menungguku….?", baekyun yang di tinggal oleh kyungsoo saat dikelas tadi pun berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga untuk mengeja kertinggalanya .

kyungsoo yang berjalan mendahului baekyun tanpa mempedulikan panggilan baekyun yang memanggilnya berkali-kali

.

Kyungsoo pun berhenti dan secara mendadak berbalik menghadap kearah baekyun dengan linangan air mata yang berjatuhan dari mata belonya.

"apayang terjadi denganmu… soo?", baekyun yang terkejut dengan air mata kyungsoo itu pun langsung memeluk kyungsoo agar bisa meredahkan tangisannya.

"apa yang terjadi… ceritakan pada ku jangan seperti ini soo ", baekyun yang tahu bahwa ada yang salah dari sahabatnya itu pun langsung mengajak kyungsoo duduk di bangku taman sekolah.

akhirnya tangisan kyungsoo pun mulai berhenti dan baekyun pun melepaskan pelukannya

"T-T ,,,,,Hiksssss…", dan sedikit sesegukan yang masih kyungsoo keluarkan dari sisa tangisannya itu.

"ceritalah….! Aku akan menunggu mu sampai kau siap bercerita", baekyun pun menenangkan kyungsoo.

"aku harus berhenti untuk mengejar-ngejar oppa sehun…Hiks….T-T..", baekyun pun langsung memasang wajah heran dengan ucapan sahabat dekatnya itu

"kenapa kau harus berhenti mengejar pangeran albinomu itu? , apa ada yang menghalangimu atau ada yang mengganggumu? ", dengan suara yang sedikit keras dan tegas.

"tidak….tidak …. Tidak ada yang menghalangiku dan mengganggu ku baeki, tetapi karna aku tidak memenuhi tipe kereteria yeoja idaman oppa sehun", kyungsoo pun mulai mengeluarkan air mata lagi dia pun memeluk baekyun.

"bukankan semua kriteria sehun sudah kau penuhi soo"

"iya….aku pikir semua kriteria idaman sehun sudah aku penuhi ,tetapi saat aku ke kelas pangeranku tadi, aku mendengar percakapan oppa chanyeol dan myungsoo di depan papan kelas!, mereka bilang bahwa sehun lebih suka yeoja berdada besar", kyungsoo pun langsung memandang ke arah dadanya yang memiliki ukuran yang dibilang tidak besar dan tidak terlalu kecil .

"HA….HA…HA…?",tawa lepas baekyun pun terdengar cukup mengganggu di telinga kyungsoo

"apanya yang lucu baeki , jangan tertawa seperti itu?", ucap kyungsoo dengan wajah murung

"kau ini lucu sekali soo, hanya soal masalah sepele seperti itu kau ingin menyerah?", baekyun pun langsung menggenggam tangan kyungsoo dan menghentikan tawanya karna pernyataan kyungsoo membuat perut baekyun sakit tadi.

"yah jelas ini masalah baeki ,mana mungkin ukuran dadaku bisa di ubah ,mungkin untuk penamapilan dan sikap aku masih bisa mengubahnya demi pangeranku, tetapi masalah yang ini cukup berat mana mungkin aku bisa mengubah ukuran dadaku baeki"

"kau benar-benar yeoja yang cukup polos soo, tenang aku akan membantumu dalam masalah ini….bagaimana?", tawaran baekyun pun membuat kyungsoo mengerutkan sebelah alisnya.

"apa kau benar-benar bisa membantu ku baeki?"

"tentu saja?, sebagai sahabat yang baik aku akan membantumu tenang saja, aku memiliki beberapa cara untuk mengubah ukuran dadamu ,dengan cara cepat dan ada beberapa pilihan tinggal kau pilih saja mau menggunakan cara yang mana.", ucap baeki dengan wajah menggoda kyungsoo

Baekyun pun membisikan sesuatu ke telinga kyungsoo "yak…apa kau tak bisa memberikan cara yang lebih aman baeki?, aku tak mau menggunakan ke2 cara itu , aku takut itu akan berpengaruh buruk untuk kehidupan ku kelak dan mempengaruhi ku saat menmberi ASI ke anak kukelak"

Baekyun yang merasah pendengaranya pecah karna teriakan kyungsoo yang mendadak tadi pun memegang telingannya yang sakit "kau ini benar-benar cerewet soo? "

"tetapi bukan denga cara-cara yang mengerikan seperti itu, apa kau bisa bayangkan bila aku melakukan salah satu cara yang cukup membahayakan tubuhku dan untuk masa depan anak ku, aku akan menyesal dan merasah bersalah", dengan ekspresi wajah yang berlebihan kyungsoo mengutarakan penolakanya.

"tetapi suntik silicon kan cara tercepat, kau bisa memilih ukuran dada sebesar yang kauinginkan"

"tetapi itu akan memberikan dampak buruk baeki, dan aku tak mau ada silicon-siliconan bersarang di tubuh ku"

"kalau begitu cara kedua saja, lagian kau tidak perlu takut ASI untuk anak masa depanmu terganggu kelak", jawab baeki dengan entengnya sambil mengambil ponselnya yang berada di dalam saku tasnya.

"tapi aku tak mau jantung, hati, dan organ tubuhku mengalami masalah dengan

mengkonsumsi obat pembesar dada itu"

"aku benar-benar pusing , padahal aku membantumu untuk menemukan jalan keluar permasalaanmu, tapi apa yang aku dapat sebuah penolakan ",baekyun pun langsung menunjukan wajah cemberutnya yang akan membuat kyungsoo mengalah ,tapi kali inisepertinya cara itu tak berhasil.

"bukanya aku tak mau menerima bantuanmu tetapi cara yang kau sarankan benar-benar mengerikan, apa tak ada cara lain lagi?"

Dengan otak pintarnya baekyun pun langsung mencari cara lain, karna baekyun tauh sahabatnya itu tidak akan menggunakan cara yang akan membahayakan dirinya ataupun masa depannya kelak , setelah berfikir cukup lama baekyun pun menemukan sebuah cara .

"Oh iya aku masih memiliki 1 cara yang cukup ampuh, tetapi cara ini cukup sedikit mesum tetapi ini tidak akan membahayakan dirimu maupun masa depanmu", kyungsoopun langsung penasaran dengan cara ke 3 yang di sarankan sahabartnya itu.

" _ **breast touch**_ ", kening kyungsoo pun langsung berkerut.

"itu seperti apa baeki", baekyun pun langsung pukul jidat karna melihat kenyataan bahwa betapa polosnya sahabatnya ini.

"APA kau benar-benar tak tau apa itu _**breast touch**_ soo?"

"apa kah aku harus mengetahuinya, menurutku yang paling penting untuk diketahui adalah apa kesukaan pangeranku dan apa yang di lakukanya", jawab kyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya.

"baiklah-baiklah aku tahu kau memang sangat polos, aku akan menjelaskan apa itu _**breasttouch**_ itu"

Baekyunpun menjelaskan ke kyungsoo apa itu tritmen breast touch itu, dengan sabar dan penuh penghayatan baekyun menceritakan dan menjelaskannya, bahkan tak jarang raut wajah baekyun berubah ketika menceritakannya.

"jadi maksudmu dada ku harus di sentuh oleh orang lain, begitu?"

"bukan disentuh, tetapi dipijat dan kau harus ingat soo harus lawan jenis atau bahasa mudahnya adalah harus seorang NAMJA, kau tahu."

Kyungsoo masih belum menemukan namja yang akan membantunya melakukan pijatan yang menurut baekyun benar-benar akan membantunya dalam masalah ini, baekyun pun sempat memberikan bantuan untuk mencarikan namja yang akan membantu kyungsoo, tetapi kyungsoo menolak dan memilih mencari sendiri namja yang akan membantunya dengan kereteria kyungsoo, karna menurut kyungsoo hal ini harus dilakukan dengan namja yang memasuki kereterianya dan tidak namja sembarangan.

"Aku harus menemukan namja yang memenuhi kriteriaku, dan bukan siswa dari XOXO HIGH SCHOOl _",_ pikir kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sedang berjalan-jalan menyusuri sebuah pertokoan pernak-pernik di myeondong.

Bruk!,

"suara apa itu ?", gumam kyungsoo mendengar ada suarah jatuh pun mencoba mencari sumber suara arah tersebut, sampai kedua obsi kyungsoo melihat ke gank kecil yang cukup dekat dengan tempat dia berdiri sekarang , kyungsoo pun berlari kearah orang yang sedang terkapar di gank sepih tersebut.

"ya tuhan kau kenapa?, apa yang terjadi dengan mu", sontak kyungsoo langsung mengambil ponsel yang berada di saku roknya dan menekan beberapa nomor untuk memanggil ambulans.

kegelisahan dan takut merayapi kyungsoo saat ini, bagaimana tidak hampir saja namja itu akan kehilangan nyawanya bila kyungsoo tidak segera membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Akhirnya hampir setengah jam namja itu berada di UGD , sekarang dia sudah dipindahkan di kamar rawat , sudah 1 jam namja itu tertidur di kamar rawat dan dokter bilang untung saja kyungsoo cepat membawa namja itu ke rumah sakit, karna bisa saja namja itu tak terselamat kan karna luka yang terjadi pada paru-parunya yang membuat pernafasannya terganggu.

Engh….Erangan namja itu, sepertinya namja berkulit tan itu sudah sadar, namja itu pun membuka kedua matanya dan setelah beberapa detik tersadar namja itu pun mencoba melihat di sekelilingnya , namja itu pun mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat keberadaanku berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya.

"apa kau baik-baik saja? ", dengan berhati-hati kyungsoo mencoba menanyakan keadaan namja yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur rumah sakit itu.

"kau siapa ?", namja berkulit tan itu pun masih belum 100% sadar dan ingat kejadian terakhir kali dia sadar dan yang terjadi pada dirinya, dan namja itu pun mencoba untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya di ranjang, kyungsoo pun membantu namja itu.

"apa masih sakit?", kyungsoo benar-benar tak tahu harus berbicara apa karna dia tak mengenal namja itu , dan dia harus bagaimana.

"em…masih sedikit sakit saat bernafas , tapi ini sudah lebih baik dari pada tadi … apa kau yang menolongku tadi?"," hanya anggukan yang kyungsoo berikan " apa kau sudah ingat semuanya , syukurlah!", dia sunggu tak tau harus berbuat apa dan bicara apa pada namja itu.

"kalau begitu aku akan pulang dulu karna aku pikir keadaanmu sudah membaik"

Tetapi disaat kyungsoo akan mengambil tas sekolahnya yang berada di meja rawat, tiba-tiba tangan kekar dan hangat namja tan itu menyentu pergelangan tanganya dan kontan mata pun terjadi antara merek.

Greb….

"apa kau ingin pergi begitu saja?", kyungsoo pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya karna dia merasah aneh dengan namja tan ini.

"tentu saja aku akan pergi? bukankah keadaanmu sudah membaik, dan tadi aku sudah menelepon keluarga mu jadi mungkin saja mereka akan datang sebentar lagi"

"yeoja ini benar-benar menarik sekali",batin namja yang bernama kim jongin itu

"demi rasa terima kasih ku atas kepedulianmu untuk menyelamatkan nyawa ku aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaan mu ?", dengan lantan jongin mengucapkannya, sontak kyungsoo pun terkejut,

"apa kau bercanda , tenang saja akau membantumu benar-benar tulus dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam", jongin pun tersenyum dan melepaskan genggamannya di pergelangan gadis yang tak ia ketahui namanya itu," aku tau kau tulus, aku juga tulus akan mengabulkan keinginanmu karna telah menyelamatkan ku".

" walaupun itu sebuah rumah?", ucap kyungsoo dengan frontal, "tentu , aku akan mengabulkannya", "omong kosong",kyungsoo pun mencoba melepas genggaman namja asing itu.

Kyungsoo awalnya masih ragu tetapi saat melihat manic mata namja itu ia pun mulai sadar bahwa apa yang diucapkan namja itu serius, "apa kau benar menginginkan rumah? " Tanya jongin.

dan kyungsoo pun mencoba berpikir apa yang dia inginkan, ia pun langsung teringat dengan rencananya sediri, kyungsoo amati wajah dan lekuk wajahnya dan tubuh namja itu dengan meletakkan satu jarinya di depan bibir kissebelnya dan bola mata yang memperhatikan jongin.

"mungkin namja ini mau menbantu ku, lagi pulah tubuh dan wajahnya benar-benar masuk dalam kriteria namja idamanku", batinkyungsoo

"apa kau benar akan mengabulkan satu permintaanku?", kyungsoo mencoba memastikannya sekali lagi.

.

"tentu saja aku akan mengabuklan permintaanmu !, apa kau tidak jadi meminta rumah? , jangan heran ini sebagai tanda terima kasih ku karna kau telah menyelamatkan nyawa ku tadi, memangnya apa yang kau inginkan?."

"apa namja ini mau membantu ku, dan sepertinya namja ini bukan siswa XOXO HIGH SCHOOL", batin kyungsoo

"maukah kau mengabulkan permintaanku untuk membantu ku….?", kyungsoo menggantungkan kalimatnya, jongin yang heran dengan kalimat terakhir kyungsoo.

"membantu apa?", jongin mulai penasaran dengan ucapan kyungsoo yang menggantung

"maukah kau membantu ku untuk melakukan breast touch ?", ucak kyungsoo dengan membungkuk kantubuhnya, sontak jongin pun terkejut dengan ucapan yeoja yang membuat jongin tertarik beberapa menit yang lalu.

Dan saat kyungsoo melihat wajah jongin yang terkejut saat mendengar permintaanya yang benar-benar gila, dari mulutnya sendiri sontak kyungsoo pun langsung membantalkan ucapannya itu.

"ah maaf aku tidak jadi memintanya ….. maaf, sepertinya aku salah meminta hal aneh seperti itu, dan aku fikir kau tak mengetaui breast touch juga kan…. maaf?", sontak kyungsoo langsung mengambil tas sekolahnya dan berniat untuk pergi karna malu , benar-benar seperti ditelanjangi di depan umum , tapi tangan itu menghalangi kyungsoo untuk pergi dan di tariknya tangan kyungsoo dalam satu tarikan .

Dan posisi mereka berdua saat ini pun membuat kyungsoo terkejut, punggung kyungsoo menyentuh dada jongin ,dan kedua tangan jongin menyentuh dua gundukan kyungsoo yang tertutup seragam sekolahnya, sontak kyungsoo pun mencoba melepaskan diri dari posisi mesum seperti itu, dengan keberadaan tangan jongin yang berada di dadanya yang memiliki ukuran yang tak terlalu kecil dan tak terlalu besar untuk ukuran yeoja sepantaraanya.

"lepaskan….",kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan namja itu

"Aeahhh….Aeahhhh….eammm…" suara desahan kyungsoo menggemah di dalam ruangan itu

"bukan kah ini yang kau inginkan….kenapa aku harus melepaskannya", jongin pun memijat dan meremas dada kyungsoo dengan lembut tanpa ada nafsu awalnya, dengan ukuran yang relatife sedang hanya dengan satu ukuran telapak tangannya payudara kyungsoo pas dengan telapat tangannya.

"tap…iiibu…kan be..ginih aeahh…", bahkan kyungsoo tak bisa bicara dengan normal karna tangan jongin memijat _**dada**_ kyungsoo dengan lembut ,

"lalu bagai mana? bukankah kau yang meminta bantuanku tadi", jongin benar-benar menikmati setiap pijatan dan remasa tanganya yang berada di gundukan dada kyungsoo .

"memang benar ukuran **dadanya** tak terlalu besar tetapi benar-benar kencang dan berisi, bagaimana rasanya bila lidahku yang memijatnya dan saat putingnya ada dilidahku akan ku mainkan dengan beberapa gaya hisapan", pikiran pervert jongin punmulai naikke permukaan ,padahal hanya dengan memijat dan meremas dua gundukan berisi yang memiliki ukuran tak lebih besar dari ukuran telapak tangannya, tetapi jongin sepertinya telah terhipnotis dengan _**breast**_ kyungsoo yang cukup menggiurkan dan menaikan libindo namja pervert seperti jongin.

"Aeahhhea….Aeaheeee…eammhe…" desahan-desahan halus lolos dengan mudahnya dari mulut kyungsoo disaat gundukanya dipijat dan remas dengan lembut, tetapi tiba-tiba kyungsoo tersadar dan menarik tubuhnya yang berada di dalam posisi pelukan jongin untuk menjauh, alhasil kegiatan memijat dan meremas itu pun berhenti, sebelah alis jongin pun terangkat karna bingun dengan apa yang dilakukan yeoja itu.

"ada apa….?", jongin menanyakan apa yang terjadi hingga dia harus berhenti melakukan kegiatan menyentuh ,memijat , dan meremas gundukan yang menjadi kesukaannya saat ini.

Memang mengejutkan, sikap kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba menghentikan aktifitasnya begitu saja padahal yang memintanya adalah ia sendiri, tetapi kyungsoo ingin berbicara dengan namja yang baru ia kenal ini dan memberi tau alasanya supaya kyungsoo tidak di anggap wanita murahan, menyuruh namja yang baru ia temui tadi siang untuk melakukan hal yang sedikit pervet seperti itu.

"pertama-tama kita belum berkenalan siapa nama kita", ucak kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan tangannya untuk berkenalan.

"Huahaaaa…. Hahaaaaaa…..auh….", Jongin pun tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil meringis kesakitan, kyungsoo yang mengetaui reaksi joingin pun semakin memajukan bibir kissebelnya itu.

"apa ada yang lucu?", jongin pun segera menghentikan tawannya saat ia melihat raut wajah kyungsoo yang marah dan di tekuk karna ulah tertawanya yang terbahak-bahak tadi.

"kau ternyata benar-benar lucu, kau menghentikan kegiatan itu hanya untuk menannyakan nama saja, itu benar-benar lucu"

"siapa bilang aku hanyak akan menanyakan nama mu saja, aku juga akan menjelaskan keinginanku ini", jongin pun memberi isyarat pada kyungsoo untuk duduk di kursi yanga berada di sebelah kanan ranjangnya.

"baiklah aku turuti kemauanmu…. Perkenalkan nama ku KIM JONGIN panggil saja kai dan namamu siapa?", jongin pun mengulurkan tangan kananya untuk mengajak berjabat tangan, sontak kyungsoo pun juga ikut mengulurkan tangan kanannya .

"namaku DO kyungsoo , panggil saja kyungsoo"

"lalu apa yang akan kau bicarakan?", jongin pun penasara dengan apa yang akan dibicarakan kyungsoo.

"aku memiliki beberapa permasalah dalam kisah cinta ku, aku mencintai kakak kelas ku yang satu tingkatan di atas ku, aku ingin dia menyukaiku dan menjadikanku kekasihnya, tapi sampai sekarang rencanaku sia-sia karna ukuran dadaku yang tak besar seperti yeoja-yeoja incaranya , dan aku pun memutuskan untuk melakukan cara breast touch untuk membesarkan ukuran dadaku , wlaupun ini memalukan bagi ku tetapi aku tidak terlalu mempudilkanya karna rasah cinta ku lebih besar dari pada rasa Maluku, dan aku harus menemukan namja yang bisa membantuku untuk melakukan hal itu tetapi aku punya tipe ideal namja ku sendiri, maka dari itu aku meminta bantuanmu karna kau masih termasuk dalam kategori idealku, walaupun kulit hitam mu tidak termasuk dalam cowok ideal ku, dan untuk permintaanku ini, aku ingin kau memijat dada ku setiap kita bertemu, dan kau akan ku bayar nanti setelah selesai melakukannya nanti"

"hey ada apa dengan kulit ku,? warna kulit ku ini eksotis , banyak yeoja yang mengejar-ngejarku karna keseksianku ini", jongin yang merasah dilecehkan oleh kyungsoo pun membela dirinya.

Jongin merasah kan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya saat mendengarkan penjelasan kyungsoo , yang begitu bodoh dan gila.

Hanya untuk namja yang tidak bisa melihat kebaikan dan perjuangan cintanya , dia sampai melakukan hal yang akan membuat dirinya di sebuat murahan.

"jadi kau ingin aku memberikan servis padamu, begitu? dan untuk apa akau harus melakukannya lagi pula aku tidak butuh uangmu", jongin pun mencoba membela dirinya bahwa hal seperti itu tidak harus ia lakukan untuk namja yang tak bisa melihat ketulusanya.

Jongin menggoda kyungsoo dengan perkataannya itu, yang membuat wajah garis kyungsoo menegang.

"maaf aku memang salah melibatkanmu seperti ini, tetapi bukankah kau akan mengabulkan permintaanku" , sontakjongin pun tertawa terbahak-bahat ketika melihat wajah kyungsoo yang takut, dan kyungsoo pun memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti karna jongin menertawakannya.

"maaf-maaf bukan maksudku menertawakan mu tapi ini benar-benar lucu, jadi karna kau ingin ukuran dadamu lebih besar kau menyuruhku untuk memberikan servis breast touch padamu, begitukan"

"benar aku meminta mu supaya kau mau memberikan servismu "

"kenapa dia ingin membesarkan ukuran **dadan** ya, walaupun tanpa ukuran yang besar dadanya benar-benar menghipnotisku", batin jongin.

"baiklah karna ini permintaanmu aku akan mengabulkannya"

"benarkah kau mau mengabulkan permintaan ku, terima kasih", kyungsoo pun langsung memeluk tubuh jongin karna merasa senang akhirnya dia sudah menemukan namja yang cocok.

"tetapi aku memunyai beberapa larangan bila kau melakukan kegiatan itu", jongin pun semakin bingun saat kyungsoo berkata seperti itu.

"larangan, ada larangannya juga?"

"tentu ada!, pertama kita tak boleh melakukan hubungan badan, tak boleh menyentuh tubuhku selain areah dada ku saja, dan lalu tak boleh mencium ku", kai yang mendengar larangan kyungsoo pun jadi swetdrop, karna dia hanya bisa menyentuh gundukan berisi itu saja tanpa melakukan hal lain tetapi apa boleh buat mana mungkin menolaknya juga ini termasuk hal lebih yang ia dapatkan saat membatu kyungsoo ,karna kai sudah terhipnotis oleh gundukan berisi kyungsoo dan jongin rasa bisa menyentuhnya lagi itu sudah baik untuknya.

Setelah itu kyungsoo pun meminta nomor kai agar dia bisa menghubungi jongin bila kyungsoo ingin minta jatah servisnya lagi, kyungsoo tidak bisa melakukan pijatan itu setiap hari karna jadwal sekolah dan kegiatan di rumahnya yang cukup padat, dan sudah 5 hari sejak dari rumah sakit kyungsoo tak menghubungi kai, bukannya tak mau tau tetapi kyungsoo benar-benar sibuk dengan tugas-tugas kim,park,dan choi sensangning yang menggebu-gebu.

"soo ayo kita kekantin …aku lapar? ", baekyun bergelantungan di lengan kyungsoo yang sedang fokus mengerjakan tugas baru dari lee sensangning.

"aku akan menyusul…kau duluan saja baeki?", bela kyungsoo yang tau kalau baeki tak akan melepaskan kyungsoo begitu saja .

"tetapi sekarang kan waktunya jam istirahat…ayo kita kekantin aku sudah lapar soo?", dengan beberapa jurus baekyun akhirnya bisa mengajak kyungsoo dan lepas dari bangkunya.

Saati ni kyungsoo dan baekyun sedang duduk di meja kantin paling ujung sendiri, karna hanya tempat itu yang tersisa seperti biasanya baekyun akan makan siang dengan memesan makanan di kantin sedangkan kyungsoo akan makan dengan bekal buatannya sendiri.

"soo apa kau tau hari ini ada murit baru hari ini, dia sekelas dengan pangeranmu dan yang aku tau dia 1 kelas pangeranku juga", benar baekyun dan chanyeol adalah sepasang kekasih dan hampir seluru siswa tau tentang hubungan baekyun dan chanyeol.

"lalu apa hubungannya aku dengan anak baru itu, aku tak tertarik karna di hati kuhanya ada pangeran sehun ku saja ", ucap kyungsoo cuek sambil menikmati bekalnya.

"kau lupa 1 minggu yang lalu kau ingin menyerah mendapatkan sehun, sekarang kau sepertinya sedikit semangat apa karna kau sudah menemukan namja yang akan melakukan servis padamu", kedua tangan baekyun pun menirukan gerakan meremas-remas dada.

Satu anggukan kyungsoo berikan untuk menjawab pertannyaan baekyun, baekyun pun menghentikan kegiatan kyungsoo yang ingin mengambil sosis dari kotak bekalnya ,kedua tangan kyungsoo di genggam baekyun dengan kuat sontak kyungsoopun memalingkan arah matanya ke baekyun yang berada di depannya saat ini

"apa kau benar sudah menemukannya….?", baekyun benar-benar ingin memastikan jawaban sahabatnya itu

"iya ,apa kau tak percaya dengan ku baeki….mana mungkin aku berbohong, lagi pula aku menemukan namja itu 5 hari yang lalu, dan aku tak sempat cerita karna kesibukan kita dan tugas-tugas kita"

"bagai mana kau bisa menemukannya…..ceritakanlah padaku soo?", kyungsoo pun menceritakan semuanya pada baekyun,sambil menunggu pesanan baekyun datang, baekyun pun mendengarkan cerita kyungsoo dengan antusias dan anggukan.

"lalu bagaimana ciri-ciri namja itu, dan kau sudah memastikan dia bukan siswa sini"

"tentu saja aku…", baekyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya karna perkataan kyungsoo yang menggantung

"tentu saja apa soo?"

"gawat aku lupa memastikan, apa dia siswa sekolah ini apa tidak, karna saat aku membantunya terkapar di jalan waktu namja itu tak memakai seragam , bagai mana ini baeki?", kyungsoo merengek ke baekyun yang duduk di depannya

"kenapa kau bisa seceroboh itu, lalu apa kau tau siapa nama namja itu dan nomor handphonenya?"

"namanya jong…jong…in kalau tidak salah dan nomor handphonenya aku sudah punya tetapi sampai sekarang aku belum menghubunginya ", hanya gelengan ringan yang baekyun berikan.

"apa kau juga tak ingat dengan namanya?"

Disaat kyungsoo dan baekyun sedang asyik berbincang-bincang tentang masalah itu, sehun dan CSnya yang baru memasuki area kantin pun mencari-cari sosok kyungsoo yang hampir 1 minggu tak ia temui dan itu berarti sudah 1 minggu sehun tidak memakan bekal dari kyungsoo, padahal bekal buatan kyungsoo lebih enak dari makanan kantin, mata sehun mencoba mencari sosok itu dan akhirnya pencariannya terhenti di meja paling ujung kantik itu.

"hey ladis….boleh aku ikut ", sontak kyungsoo yang tau bahwa suara itu berasal dari pangerannya , kyungsoo pun langsung berdiri untuk menyamakan posisi tubuh pangeranya ,walaupun sudah di pastikan tinggi tubuh kyungsoo tidak akan sama dengan tinggi tubuh sehun.

"oppa…",hanya cengiran kuda yang diberikan sehun saat kyungsoo berdiri dan memandanginya, sehun pun menyuruh kyungsoo duduk l agi di mejanya dan sehun pun duduk di sebelah baekyun

"hei kemana saja kau ,aku tak melihatmu akhir-akhir ini aku merindukan bekal buatanmu soo", alhasil sehun mendapatkan jitakan dari baekyun yang berada disebelahnya saat ini.

"yak…apa yang kau lakukan ini sakit tau..", sehun pun memegang kepalanya yang di jitak baekyun dengan tidak elitnya, walaupun sehun lebih tua dari pada baekyun 1 tahu tetapi barekyun tak takut pada sehun.

"kau ini benar-benar yah , bukanya bertanya keadaan atau alasannya malah kau bertanya tentang bekal buatanya benar-benar tak berperasaan kau oppa",ucap baekyun dengan nada bicara tinggi bagaiman tidak marah sehun benar-benar kurang ajar sekali.

Hanya cengiran kuda yang sehun tunjukan,

"maaf….tapi jujur memang aku merindukan bekal buatan kyungsoo"

"benar kah oppa sehun merindukan bekal yang aku buat kan?"

"ne tentu saja … bekal buatanmu lebih enak dari pada masakan dikantin ini", bisik sehun ,baekyun yang mendengar sehun berbicara semanis itu tentang masakan kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dan mendengarkannya ,karna saat ini sahabatnya benar-benar bahagia karna sehun menyukai masakannya.

"kalau begitu apa oppa mau bekalku ", kyungsoo menawarkan bekalnya hari ini kepada sehun yang baru sedikit ia makan .

"tentu saja aku mau bila kau memberikannya kepada ku, aku akan memakannya dengan senang hati", denga senyum yang terukir di bibirnya, di saat kyungsoo ingin memberikan kotak bekalnya kepada sehun tiba-tiba bekal itu direbut oleh seseorang sontak kyungsoo pun langsung melihat siapa yang telah mengambil bekal yang akan dimakan pangerannya.

Benar-benar terkejut saat ini, saat kyungsoo tau sosok yang mengambil bekalnya adalah jongin namja yang dia selamatkan dalam yang akan melakukan servis padanya .

"boleh ini buat ku…?", sontak sehun dan baekyun terkejut

"apakau menginginkan bekal itu juga kai",ucak sehun yang membuat baekyun dan kyungsoo terkejut , kenapa sehun bisa bicara seakrab itu kepada namja yang tak baekyun kenal dan namja yang kyungsoo tak inginkan kehadirannya saat ini.

"apa aku tah salah lihat, mana mungkin namja ini siswa sekolah ini juga , mati aku dan sepertinya dia berteman akrab dengan sehun, bagaimana ini", batin kyungsoo, kyungsoo tak berani menatap wajah jongin itu dia menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan jemarinya, tanda bahwa diasedang gugup.

"ne aku juga mau bekal ini,apa boleh untukku saja?", ucapan kai membuat kyungsoo sadar bahwa saat ini namja itu sedang mengajaknya bercicara.

"apa kau sakit?", kyungsoo terkejut dengan kelakuan jongin yang seenaknya menyentuh keningnya di depan baekyun dan sehun pangera impian kyungsoo, kyungsoopun langsung menepis tangan kai dari keningnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?, baeki sepertinya aku harus kembali kekelas, ada yang aku lupakan tadi?", kyungsoo mencari alasan agar bisa pergi dari tempat itu, benar-benar situasi yang menegangkan bagaimana tidak di sana ada pangeranmu dan sahabatmu dan yang paling parahnya lagi namja yang kau suruh untuk melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu ada disana juga, benar-benar situasi yang sangat buruk.

Kyungsoo pun berhasil kabur dari tempat itu dengan hati berdebar-debar tak karuan, dia tak tau bagaimana nasib bekalnya ,dan tak mempedulikan bahwa di sana masih ada sehun pangeranya, karna yang paling penting saat ini dia harus kabur dari situasi itu.

"untung baeki tak curiga,dan semoga saja jongin tak mengikutinya", batin kyungsoo yang sambil celingukan melihat situasi disekitarnya ,dan disaat situasi mulai baik menurutnya dia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai 2 paling ujung sendiri,kyungsoo hampir memasuki ruang kelasnya tetapi tiba-tiba tangan kyugngsoo ditarik seseorang dengan kuat dan kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat sosok pelaku itu karna genggaman tangan sosok itu benar-benar kuat dan menyakiti kyungsoo, kyungsoo di tarik ke dalam ruang gelap yang tak tau didalam ruangan apa itu, karna kyungsoo tak perna memasuki ruangan itu sama sekali saat menjadi siswa di sekolah ini.

"apa yang kau lakukan?", kyungsoo benar-benar terkejut dengan sikap sosok misterius itu dan betapa terkejutnya kyungsoo saat itu, ternyata sosok yang membawanya keruangan ini adalah jongin namja yang ia hindari saat di kantin tadi.

"kenapa kau tak menghubungiku?, bukankah seharusnya aku memberikan servisku setiap hari pada mu agar ukuran dadamu bisa cepat membesar kan", kyungsoo benar-benar gelagapan saat ini ,dan yang mengejutkannya lagi adalah kedua tangan kekar jongin sekarang telah bertengger di kedua gundukan kyungsoo dengan mudahnya dan jongin pun mulai memberikan sedikit pijatan-pijatan dan remasan lembut di gundukan kyungsoo, suara desahan kyungsoo menggemah diruangan itu, memang kai memilih tempat yang sedikit jauh dan sepi karna dia tau bahwa kyungsoo akan mengdesah saat dua gundukan itu mendapatkan pijatan dan remasan darinya dari kedua telapak tangan kai.

"aeahhhh….ke..naeah…pa….kaue…bisahe…di…sinieah…..",kyungsoo mencoba untuk berbicara karna saat ini kyungsoo benar-benar tidak kongsentrasi dengan apapun, pikiran kyungsoo saat ini benar-benar pasrah dan terangsang oleh sentuhan itu kyungsoo menikmati setiap sentuhan dan pijatan lembut yang dibuat oleh kai.

"aku kan siswa baru disini, dan jangan lupa aku kakak kelas mu sekarang.", jongin pun mempercepat pijatannya dan sedikit menekan gundukan kyungsoo yang berisi itu, kesadaran kyungsoo saat itu pun telah melayang bahkan di matanya hanya terdapat bayangan cahaya nafsu.

Kai merasah menang bahwa kyungsoo tidak bisa menolak rangsangannya, kai menikmati wajah kyungsoo yang sedang menikmati servisnya, bahkan desahan-desahan halus tak lupa lolos dari bibir indah kyungsoo.

"yak jangan bangun ini bukan waktunya,bersabarla littel jongin…bersabarlah" _,_ dan seperti yang terangsang saat ini bukan hanya kyungsoo saya jongin pun terangsang dan menikmati kegiatan yang cukup memanaskan ini.

Jongin sang namja yang memberikan servisnya pun mulai terangsang dengan desahan-desahan kyungsoo yang langsung mengarah di gendang telinganya,dan kyungsoo merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentu selangkangannya, kyungsoo pun mencoba untuk melihat benda apa yang menyentu selangkangannya itu dan terkejutlah kyungsoo benda itu dari dalam celana sekolah kai sontak kyungsoo pun menghentikan pijatan tangan kai di daerah gundukannya itu, kai pun mengerutkan sebelah dahinya karna tiba-tiba kyungsoo menarik tangannya dari gundukannya itu.

"oppa…. Kenapa celanamu … seperti itu?", kyungsoo pun mencoba menunjuk arah selangkangan jongin yang saat ini juniornya benar-benar tegang di dalam celana sekolahnya, jongin pun mencoba menjauh dan membalikan tubuhnya kearah sebaliknya karna jongin tau bahwa saat ini kyungsoo melihat adik kecil jongin yang telah terbangun dari tidurnya.

"kau lebih baik keluar lebih dulu saja, aku akan menyusul dan hari ini cukup servisku untukmu", jongin benar-benar tak berani berbicara berhadapan langsung dengan kyungsoo saat ini karna situasi ini akan berbahaya untuk kyungsoo, bisa-bisa tak hanya pijatan yanga akan dilakukan kai hubungan intim bisa-bisa terjadi bila kegiatan itu tetap berlanjut karna junior perkasa jongin telah bangun dengan tegaknya di dalam underware nya.

setelah kyungsoo merapikan bajunya dan rambutnya dia pun keluar dari ruangan itu dan dia pun berlari meninggalkan jongin yang berada di dalam ruangan itu saat ini, benar-benar malang nasib jongin saat tujuannya dia ingin membuat kyungsoo terangsang tetapi ternyata miliknya sendiri yang mulai terangsang dan saat ini telah bangun di balik underwarenya, dan pikiran jongin saat ini siapa yang akan menidurkan adik kecilnya ini yang telah bangun dengan gagahnya di balik sangkarnya.

"shit…..aku harus melakukannya sendiri ", umpat jongin

Ini yang kedua kalinya jongin melakukan mansturbasi sendiri yang pertama saat di rumah sakit setelah memberikan pijatan pada gundukan kyungsoo walaupun saat itu tak separah ini, tapi dengan cara itu adik kecilnya bisa tidur lagi.

kai pun membuka resleting celananya dan menurunkan underwarenya dan di memilih duduk dan bersandar pada tembok untuk melakukannya dan mengingat bagaimana desahan-desahan kyungsoo menggemah di ruangan itu, kocokon di area juniornya benar-benar membuat jongin semakin horny, dengan tindakannya sendiri, diabenar-benar membutuhkan sosok yeoja itu sekarang tetapi jongin tak bisa melakukan apa pun karna persyaratan yang di berikan kyungsoo benar-benar menyiksa jongin dan adik kecilnya , tetapi jongin harus menerimanya karna jongin telah terhipnotis dengan bentuk dan kepadatan gundukan itu, walaupun jongin tak perna melihatnya secara langsung karna jongin hanya memijatnya dan menyentuhnya diluar baju jadi jongin tak tau bagaimana bentuknya.

Setelah kejadian itu kyungsoo dan jongin pun sering melakukannya di ruangan itu, bahkan terkadang kyungsoo yang akan memintaknya langsung ke jongin dan jongin akan mengabulanya, hubunga kyungsoo dan jongin pun mulai dekat tetapi terkadang saak kyungsoo mulai dekat-detak dengan sehun jongin akan marah dan tak suka dengan sikap kyungsoo, jongin pasti akan menarik kyungsoo ke dalam ruangan itu, dan jongin akan memberikan servisnya agar kyungsoo mendesah karnanya, jongin benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada kyungsoo, dan jongin tak rela bila kyungsoo menjadi kekasih sehun walaupun saat jongin tau ternyata demi sehun kyungsoo ingin membesarkan ukuran dadanya, setiap kali jongin selalu memberi sinyal ke pada kyungsoo bahwa dia menyukainya,dan kyungsoo pun mulai merasakan perasaan yang aneh saat bersama jongin , perasaan nyaman dan hangat.

"eamh…eah….eamh…. jongin", desahan halus kyungsoo terdengan di telinga kanan jongin.

"apa kau bisa merasakan sensasinya soo?", jongin semakin gencar meremans gundukan sintal itu, setiap hari kyungsoo dan jongin akan menyempatkan diri datang di gudang olah raga untuk melakukan servis pijatan itu disaat jam istirahat maupun jam pulang sekolah tiba.

"oppa bisakah lebih dalam lagi kau memijatnya", kyungsoo bagaikan terhipnotis dengan sentuhan jongin, walaupun ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya tetapi rasa malu dan nikmat selalu membuat kyungsoo lupa akan tujuannya, tetapi kyungsoo selalu bisa mengontrol fikirannya bila sudah melewati batas aturan.

"apa kau hari ini puas?" ucap jongin sambil merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan karna menjadi korban tangan-tangan kyungsoo.

"setiap kali aku melakukan hal ini, aku akan malu saat selesai melakukannya , walalpun aku sudah tau bahwa oppa tak akan memberikan ekspresi apapun".

"apa yang kau harapkan dari ekspresiku?, kau benar-benar tertipu oleh ku?", kyungsoo yang terkejut mendengan jawaban jongin pun menatap wajah jongin dengan intens, "apa maksud dari ucapanmu oppa", kyungsoo yang masih penasaran ucapan jongin.

"ayo… jam pelajaran akan segera di mulai ", jongin menarik kyungsoo untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

Jam pelajaran sekolah selesai 20 menit yang lalu, "kau ingin pulang sekarang soo", baekyun yang melihat kyungsoo yang telah bersiap-siap memasukkan bukunya itu pun mencoba bertanya karna tak biasanya kyungsoo akan mengemas bukunya ketika dia belum selesai mengerjakan tugasnya.

"hari ini jongin oppa ulang tahun, aku ingin memberikan hadia untuknya , apa kau mau ikut baeki nanti akan ku traktir ice cream strobery bila kau ikut", baekyun pun menimbang-nimbang ajakan kyungsoo

"baiklah aku ikut, tapi aku harus bilang ke oppa chanyeol dulu yah", jawab baekyun sambil memasukan buku-bukunya juga kedalam tasnya, chanyeol yang diberi tau myungsoo bahwa ia di cari kekasihnya itu pun bergegas keluar dari ruang band dan menemui baekyun yang menunggu di depan ruang band bersama kyungsoo

"ya baeki ada apa…", baekyun meminta ijin untuk pulang dulu dan pergi dengan kyungsoo

"baiklah tapi ingat jangan sekali-kali lirik cowok lain yah selama diluar ingat, kyungsoo aku menitikkan baekyun ok bila dia nakal pukul saja jidatnya ", kyungsoo yang di beri tugas chanyeol untuk menjaga yeoja chigunya pun terkekeh sedangkan baekyun ia memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti menandakan bahwa diasedang marah.

Disepanjang perjalanan pulang baekyun melihat berubahan tubuh kyungsoo.

"kulihat-lihat ukuran dadamu semakin besar soo, cara itu berhasilkan?", baekyun mengamati ukuran dada kyungsoo yang memang berubah

"ne…kau tau aku harus membeli BRA baru lagi karna BRA ku terlalu kecil bila aku paksakan menggunakanya pasti akan sesak", ucap kyungsoo sambil meminum minumanya

"memangnya kau sesering apa melakukan pijatan itu, berapa minggu sekali sih?", Tanya baekyun dengan penasaranya.

"aku melakukannya setiap hari bila aku ingin atau bila jongin yang mau memberikan servisnya untuk ku", jawab kyungsoo dengan polosnya, baekyun pun terkejut mendengar jawaban kyungsoo yang begitu polosnya menjawabnya.

"jadi setiap hari kau melakukanya dengan kai, soo", Tanya baekyun untuk memastikannya dan hanya anggukan yang baekyun dapatkan

"kautak diapa-apakan oppa kai kan saat melakukan itu?"

"tidak yang dilakukan jongin hanya memijatnya dan menyentuhnya saja", kyungsoo memang polos, dengan blak-blakan kyungsoo menceritakan hal ini tanpa malu padahal saat ini mereka sedang berjalan di trotoar pertokoan yang cukup ramai.

"kautak perna melihat keanehan dari tubuh kai saat oppa kai melakukan itu?", baekyun benar-benar penasaran dan khawatir dengan sahabatnya ini bagaimana tidak, bukan mingguan mereka melakukan itu, tapi hampir setiap hari ini benar-benar sudah melewati batas, dan baekyun takut bila kai tak bisa menjaga hasratnya bisa-bisa kyungsoo akan kehilangan keperawannya saat itu juga.

"perna beberapa kali, setelah dia melakuaknya dia akan membalikan tubuhnya dan menyuruh ku untuk kembali terlebi dahulu ,dan perna suatu ketika aku menunggu jongin saat itu di depan ruangan itu tetapi jongin takkunjung keluar dan malah suara aneh yang terdengar di telingaku dan saat itu aku tak berani menunggu oppa jongin lagi , aku akan meninggalkan oppa di ruangan itu dan pulang ", baekyun pun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya setelah kyungsoo selesai bercerita.

"sial berarti dugaanku benar berarti oppa kai akan melakukan sendiri saat kyungsoo sudah pergi, dugaanku benar, tak akan ku biarkan kyungsoo melakukan ini lagi ,ini benar-benar sudah diluar batas" batin baekyun.

Sehun, chanyeol dan myungsoo sedang mengobrol di kantin tanpa ada kai

"kalian tau aku sepertinya memiliki perasaan terhadap kyungsoo",

"lalu bagaimana dengan luhan", jawab myungsoo

"aku juga tak tau yang penting saat ini kyungsoo memiliki tempat dihati ku dan aku ingin mengatakan cinta ke kyungsoo saat ultahnya lusa", sehun berniatan ingin mengatakan perasaanya karna sehun mulai tertarik dengan sosok kyungsoo yang memenui kireteria sehun , tetapi dari percakapan mereka tak sengaja kai mendengarkan bahwa sehun akan menyatakan cintanya pada sehun, kai pun dengan100 langka langsung berbalik arah dan mencari kyungsoo dikelasnya.

Sesampainya dikelas kyungsoo, sosok kyungsoo tak ada di dalam kelas, lalu kai pun mencoba bertanya kepada teman-teman kyungsoo tetapi mereka tak tau keberadaan kyungsoo, kai pun mencoba mencari kyungsoo di seluru plosok sekolah tetapi tetap saja kyungsoo tak ia temukan juga, akhirnya kai pun memutuskan untuk istirahan digudang ruang olahraga yang sering ia gunakan, terkejutlah kai melihat bahwa kyungsoo ada di sana dengan didampingi baekyun di depannya.

"kau dari mana saja", kai memegang pundak kyungsoo dan menghadapkan kyungsoo kearahnya

"aku disini dari tadi menunggumu bersama baekyun", kai pun langsung memeluk tubuh kyungsoo tanpa mempedulikan reaksi baekyun

"yak…apa yang kau lakukan oppa, cepat lepas kan kyungsoo", baekyun menyoba melepaskan pelukan kai dari tubuh kyungsoo

"baekyun aku ingin berbicara dengan kyungsoo sebentar jadi mohon kau keluarlah sebentar", baekyun tau bahwa kai benar-benar butuh waktu untuk membicarakan hal penting kepada kyungsoo akhirnya mengalah dan keluar

"tapi ingat jangan melakukan macam-macam aku ada di luar untuk mengawasi kalian ingat, dan kau kyungsoo jangan lupa apa yang kita putuskan kemaren", baekyun pun keluar dari dalam gudang dan menutup pintu tersebut, tinggalah jongin dan kyungsoo di dalam ruanga tersebut.

Jongin pun menyuruh kyungsoo duduk di meja yang berada di gudang olahraga itu.

"kyungsoo aku mencintaimu mau kah kau menjadi yeoja chigu ku", kyungsoo yang mendengar pernyataan cinta jongin pun terkejut dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya sontak kotak hadia yang berada di genggaman kyungsoo pun terjadu dan jongin mengambilnya dan membuka kotak itu.

"apa ini untuk sehun", ucap jongin dengan nada putus asah

"tidak itu untuk mu oppa", jongin pun tersentak mendengar ucapak kyungsoo, benar-benar tak percaya kyungsoo memberikan barang untuknya bisanya kyungsoo akan memberikan hadia untuk sehun

"apa kau benar-benar serius dengan pernyataanmu itu oppa?", kyungsoo mencoba memastikan pertannyaan kai tadi.

"ne apa kau mau menjadi yeojachigu ku?", ucap jongin sekali lagi

"molla aku juga belum tau jawabanya oppa, aku masih bingun dengan persaanku ini?",sontak jongin langsung memeluk tubuh kecil kyungsoo itu dengan erat, "aku tau aku seharusnya tidak membebanimu dengan perassaan ini, tetapi aku tidak relah cintamu kau berikan kepada sehun yang tak bisa melihat cintamu"

"maaf aku yang terlalu bodoh dan tak lelah merebut perhatian oppa sehun selama ini , tapi aku juga minta maaf membuat oppa jongin mencintaiku seperti ini?, tapi aku tak tau harus menjawab seperti apa, berikan aku waktu untuk memikirkannya"

Jongin pun melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua tangan kyungsoo, "aku tau ini berat tapi aku akan menunggu jawabanmu ",

Kyungsoo pun memeluk tubuh jongin secara sepontan membuat jongin terkejut, "maaf kan aku oppa, aku membuat kau berjalan terlalu jauh kearah ku,", kyungsoo pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam kedua tangan jongin ,"oppa aku ingin kita berhenti melakukan hal itu lagi, aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi! , lagi pula aku akan membuat perasaan oppa menjadi semakin dalam pada ku dan menorehkan luka secara tak terlihat, aku akan memberikan jawabanku segera oppa , maaf atas sikapku selama ini", kyungsoo pun berbalik membungkuk dan meninggalkan jongin sendirian di ruangan itu.

Kyungsoo pun keluar dari ruangan itu dan menutup pintu itu menyisakan jongin yang terduduk lemas di lantai.

"jawaban apa yang akan kau berikan soo, aku tak mau kau dimiliki siapapun?"

Kyungsoo pun berjalan dilorong sekolah dengan diam , baekyun yang dari tadi berada di belakangnya pun tau pasti terjadi sesuatu di dalam, baekyun pun menarik kyungsoo untuk ikut dengannya.

"Kai kau dari mana saja, aku mencari mu?", sehun yang sedang mencari kai dari tadi pun akhirnya menemukan kai.

"ada apa?" , kai pun duduk di bangkunya.

"aku tau kau menyukai kyungsoo, tapi aku sarankan kau jangan berharap banyak padanya, karna dia pasti memilih ku", ucap sehun sinis.

kai pun langsung bangun dari bangkunya "apa hak mu melarangku menyukainnya?," dan pergi dari kelasnya dengan tatapan sehun yang menusuk kearah kepergian jongin

END .

Maaf ceritanya gantung banget, tapi bikin kalian penasaran kan ?

FF q yang lain juga akan aku shear jadi ditunggu saja, tidak banyak cekcot saya pamit dulu….


End file.
